


said the joker to the thief

by sunaga



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Crossover, Female Character of Color, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve knows Martha Jones is no more a doctor than Eve is a secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	said the joker to the thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).



> because she requested it! Now if only someone would write Olivia Pope and Jessica Pearson together...

Martha Jones is introduced to Eve as a doctor. Eve says _charmed_ and gives her a habitual glanceover. She's already catalogued the entrances and exits of the room, the clearest path, the structures she can hide behind -- how to fire a shot, gain cover behind the couch, and exit the door. It's habit, really.  
  
Seeing Martha is unarmed, Eve meets her eyes with a ready smile. Martha's eyes are not full of good humor like the rest of the party, not even the spark of recognition of attraction. No, there's something hard in those eyes, and Eve knows she's been caught.  
  
"A doctor, really?"  
  
"Yes," Martha replies.  
  
 _Liar,_ she thinks, because Martha is no more a doctor than Eve is a secretary.


End file.
